


The Battle was won

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Battle, Hurt/Comfort, Weapons, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Roman and Remus fought with each other in the imagination, though only one won
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Battle was won

Roman opened his eyes, looking down at his blood covered hands. He slowly sucked in a breath. What had he done? Roman looked around, the room was too quiet, too clean. Roman stood, hands soaked in blood, costume tarnished from the red stains. Roman closed his eyes, he couldn’t breathe. But he couldn’t look away. Slowly roman opened his eyes looking down at the floor. 

Remus laid there, a smile on his face, his body lifeless, blood seeping out of him with Roman’s katana going through him. 

Roman felt tears going down his face, what had he done. Roman had only realized what happened when the scene of battle in the imagination melted away. Roman stood staring at the body. 

There were suddenly footsteps behind him, an arm wrapped around his chest hugging him from behind. “I’d say that was good acting on my part.” Remus whispered with a slight laugh.

Roman turned, tears running faster from his eyes. He hugged Remus and sobbed, “How dare you!”

“Come on Ro, let's go watch sleeping beauty.” Remus suggested.

Roman nodded, “yeah… Don’t do that again to me.”


End file.
